


Power

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Gabriel, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Season/Series 13, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: "That bad?" Gabriel wants to know and presses himself against Sam's back.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th Round of Spn_Masquerade. Prompt: Sabriel with power issues.  
> Warnings: None, Gabriel's past isn't mentioned.

It had been a long and frustrating week. Full of shitty motels of the extra awful category. It doesn't take a lot to drive the Winchester's out of one, but this recent one had been so bad that they rather slept in the car and only used the bathroom. It's not as if they haven't lived out of the car before. 

"You look as if you could use some time off," Gabriel greets them as the brothers return. 

He doesn't mind manning the bunker. After he added a few wards on his own, it became the perfect hiding place and there's enough stuff to entertain himself with. Hell, he even makes himself useful by sorting through the library. 

"I need a shower," Sam grouses and heads straights towards the bathroom. 

Gabriel raises his eyebrows as he doesn't even get a kiss. He spends three seconds sulking until he witnesses Sam pulling of his shirt and getting rid of his pants, stalking through the room stark naked long before he reaches the shower itself. With a grin, Gabriel follows him. 

Climbing after Sam into the shower that has been magically upgraded to accommodate even freakishly tall Winchester's, barely gets acknowledges either. 

"That bad?" Gabriel wants to know and presses himself against Sam's back. He doesn't bother to snap his fingers, instead the shower head immediately produces hot water combined with a divine water pressure. 

Or as Dean calls it - Gabriel paying rent. 

"Awful," Sam growls and hauls Gabriel in front of him, pressing against the wall. Less because he doesn't like Gabriel massaging his back, but right now he needs the water running down his back and the angel before him. "Any idea how to make it better?" 

His breath stutters as Sam doesn't hesitate to plunge a finger deep into Gabriel's ass. The Archangel moans, jerking his hips in circling motions and tries to ride Sam's hand. Even with just a single finger, the Winchester is still big. Well, he's big everywhere and by now Gabriel should be used to it, but usually Sam likes to tease him. Get him hot and bothered before he bends him over the next surface or slams him against the wall to fuck him hard. With little to no preparation, getting fucked by Sam Winchester it's a whole different experience. 

"Fuck," Gabriel moans as another finger quickly joins the first. He spreads his legs to give Sam more room. "If I had known that you'd be in such a mood, I'd have fingered myself beforehand." 

Sam's breath his hot against his neck and it stings as the teeth bite down to leave a red mark near his collarbone. 

"Next time I'll send a text," Sam whispers and spreads his fingers, scissors the angel wide open to prepare him for what's coming soon. "Then you can wear a plug and all I have to do is slide inside, use you like a sock for dick, because you will be lying face first on my bed."

Gabriel's answer is a low cry, in part due to Sam's ramming three fingers into his hole. But not even the hot, scalding shower can hide his heavy blush in reaction to Sam's dirty proposal. 

"Ah, c'mon. Don't be like that. We both now that you will like that. I bet I don't even have to remind you. If it's order, you will do it for me, won't you?" Sam says and starts pumping his fingers in an out of Gabriel's ass. Their thick enough to prepare the angel properly. They have to, for non of the few toys in Sam's collection have the right girth to compare. Not with his fingers, let alone with cock. 

Unable to form a sentence, Gabriel reaches for the tiles to steady himself. He moans, not sure what turns him on the most. 

The fact that Sam is thoroughly using him, the knowledge that he will plug himself next week when Sam returns from a hunt or because the fingers are now hitting his prostate dead on. Brushing over it with every push and pull. 

"S-Sam," Gabriel sobs as his grace reacts to the constant stimulation, the familiarity of his lover's soul. Lube runs down Sam's fingers, a common reaction by now and of the reasons why their relationship works so well. 

Gabriel likes to please and Sam doesn't often has the opportunity for spontaneous sex. Not with that monster dick of his. 

"Bed," the Archangel chokes out as the fingers leave him. "I need you to fuck me on all fours. Please Sam, I need ..."

"Shh, it's alright," Sam murmurs, finally claiming Gabriel's mouth for hot, hard kiss. "I know what you need." 

They both aching hard as they climb of the shower and Sam dries them off. It's torture the way he rubs the towel over Gabriel's midsection, the denim against his erection and the delicious friction enough to make him cry out. He steadies himself by reaching for Sam, for Gabriel doesn't trust his shaky grip on his grace. The way it's been acting out he could destroy the bathroom just because he grasped the sink too tightly. 

When Sam directs towards the bed, Gabriel returns the kisses with heated hunger on his own. 

The hunter's hands dig into his ass, not afraid to manhandle him and it's the utter lack of fear on Sam's part that causes Gabriel to spread his legs as soon as he hits the bed. He reaches down, lifting his legs into the air and parts his cheeks. Showing of his hole for Sam, who towers at the end of the bed and seems to appreciate the action. 

"Good boy," he growls as he crawls onto the bed, lube already in hand and slides two fingers into Gabriel's ass as if it belongs to him. 

  
  


 


End file.
